By Curiosity I Am Tainted: Part Two of From Out of The Shadows
by whitetiger62512
Summary: Fenlen mahariel is a spirit warrior who is her clans ruin hunter. one day and making the mistake of listening to her fool of a friend Tamlen ends with her leaving her clan and lover soon to be bond mate behind to join the wardens in search of a cure for the taint found only in the hands of the grey wardens who save her life. what happened to make this happen find out for yourself.


By curiosity I am tainted

Part 2 of _**from the shadows**_. Dalish elf origin: Fenlen Mahariel; dalish warrior

Fenlen stalked through the woods looking for Tamlen, the fool had gone off without a warrior with him this near a human village. Cursing Tamlen in her head as she followed his trail, 'I could be curled up with the new book I got from the village nearby off training, but Noooo I have to go find Tamlen and make sure the fool does not do something stupid and die.' She thought with a mental grumble. A noise came from just ahead in a nearby clearing then the sounds of frightened human voices came quickly followed by Tamlen's voice just dripping with the Dalish sense of superiority that always grated on Fenlen's nerves, it always sound like how the humans talked down to the elf's. Speeding up and drawing her bow and nocking an arrow on the bow string she entered the clearing.

The scene before her filled her with a sense of exasperation, of course Tamlen would have them at arrow point instead of trying to have a calm discussion with the three humans. "Tamlen what are you doing. We Dalish have enough to worry about without you riling the humans up and putting the clan in danger because of your ego." She snapped at him in a tone of a mother scolding a miss behaving child. Tamlen bristled at the tone "This shem are to near out camp why should I not drive them away to protect the clan." Fen sighed "Because threating them does nothing but fuel the flames of hate on both sides." Turning to the humans in question "I am Sorry for anything my clan mate has said or done, he is just very over protective of our clan I hope you can forgive him." She said in an apologetic tone lowering her bow and forcing Tamlen to do the same. "We're sorry as well we did not know these were your woods." The lead human spoke in a still slightly fearful voice, but he had relax with the appearance this far gentler elven woman.

Looking closer at this new elf he could see that she was very beautiful by human standards, she was taller than her male companion at about six feet, and she had pale brown hair with bright gold cat like eyes, she was shapelier than most elves. Fen spoke again in her normal soothing dalish accented voice "they woods do not belong to us, we are simply camping here before moving north. We will most likely be gone from these parts within the next moon. What were you running from before you meet Tamlen here?" looking into the human's eyes she called she spirit friend curiosity to help her know if the humans lied to her. "We were exploring a cave north of here when we thought we saw a demon so we ran. We even have this that we found in the cave." The man said holding out a strange stone tablet to her. The men was quickly become calm from the beauty and kindness this women was showing, she just had a very soothing aura around her. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his fellows also relaxing because of her. Fenlen step forward stowing her bow as it would only get in the way, nodding to Tamlen to do the same he did but with great reluctance.

Taking the tablet her eyes widened in surprise on the stone was written elvish. "This is elvish, were did you say the cave was? We will pay for both the tablet and the location of the cave." She said her voice taking on a slightly more excited tone as both her own natural curiosity start to burn and that of her spirit friend curiosity own passion now burning brightly at the chance of a puzzle to solve. To say the man was shocked by the change in the woman as well as the offer of payment would be an understatement, he had just hoped to get out of this alive now there was a chance to make some coin out of this. "The cave is out to the north of here is you follow the trail we left it should not be hard for you Dalish to find, and how much are you offering for the rock?" he asked hoping he would not be paid in acorns or something he had no idea what the dalish used for coin or if they even did.

"Oh right, just let me see." She said handing off the tablet to Tamlen who took it with a glare at her, he could not understand why they going to pay these Shem. She reached down the front collar of her light leather armor pulling out a pair coin purse on a leather necklace that had be tuck In her breast bindings to stop is from making noise as she hunted. Fenlen opened a coin purse that had gold symbols paint on it looked in quickly counting the coin and running some quick mental math of how much she had left for buying any relics or ruin diving supplies for the clan verse how much she needed rounding up a fair bit on the costs. She took half out the amount of difference. She had to budget carefully the keeper trusted the job of relics and ruin diving supply buying to her as the first Merrill had a hard time understanding haggling and human coinage. "I can give you 25 silvers." She said still hold back about 5 silver encase the human tried to haggle "along with directions back to your village from here." The man who had self-elected himself spokesperson countered "thirty silvers, that rock is real old who knows what else you will find in there." He said with a lot more confidence than he felt, hoping that she would not decide to kill him anyways. "Fine that is fair." Fen said glad the human did not try for more. She held out the coins and the human mark the spot on the map she had in her belt pouch.

When the humans had left far happier and with a better opinion of the dalish and more especially there women. They would not tell anyone about what they found otherwise they might have to share the money even more with the ones who told them about the cave. Fenlen turn to Tamlen. "Come on let's head back to the clan and tell the keeper about this cave." But Tamlen was already shaking his head "no way we should find this cave and check it out to make sure there is something to tell the keeper." He said in a stubborn tone, thinking that if he found something there he could make it up to both fen and the keeper for the stunt he pulled here and the prank that got both of them in trouble even when fen had not even been involved. "Fine but at the first sign of trouble we head back." "Of course." Tamlen agreed knowing full well that if he could get her to the cave while she was bounded with curiosity that he could lean on her to get her to go deeper. They headed out after putting the tablet safely in fen's bag.

When they got to the cave fen called out to Curi the spirit to help her get a general feel for the place. Oddly enough Curi said be careful sister, she place feels wrong the veil is weak but there is also something else out there something wrong that does not belong here. the word sounding in her head put her on high alert. Turning to Tamlen "Tamlen we should leave, Curi does not like this place. We should come back with some of the older hunters and the keeper, Curi told me that the veil is weak here and that there is something wrong with this place." Looked at her with his best begging eyes knowing they would work. "Come on why should we drag the keeper out her if there is nothing here when we find either nothing or something here then we can leave, besides isn't Curi curious about what is in here." With that he started down into the cave. Not looking back. Making a highly frustrated noise she followed him inside.

Not matter how everything was going wrong Tamlen was determined to find something of value to the clan to make this trip worth it and prove to Fenlen's adoptive father master ilen he was worthy of being her bond mate. He had been turn down when he ask the man before because he was still just a young hunter without any real claim to fame. Whereas fen had already been made a ruin scout/buyer. Leaving the clan for days at a time to scout and exam ruins. If he could find something big enough then he might be able to start joining her on these trips as a scout then, master Ilen might change his mind about the bonding match. They paused at a statue that looked familiar but not all that important. When the undead and green toxin gas started rising from the floor. Fenlen reacted first killing one just as it started to move. "Fenhedis! I hate it when this happens and it always happens." She snarled swing her off her back and onto her left arm settling the shield and sword in a firmer stance and grip as Tamlen did the same. They stood back to back fighting the corpses the rose around them. Their blades flash in the light steaming in from the cracks in the ceiling. Fen got a few small scratches from times she had to cover Tamlen overextended himself. When the last bit of gas vanished and the final corpse dropped Fenlen let out a deep breath. "What were those things, this place is haunted." Tamlen said in mildly scared voice. Fenlen round on him "This is exactly why I want to grab more people before coming here, you never scout a ruin were there have been demon or strange sightings without bringing the first or second!" she all but growled, 'Tamlen's damn desire somehow prove his worth is going to get him killed one day and most likely me along with him when I try to pull his pointy eared ass out of the fire.' She thought venomously. "Come on let's get out of here." She said in tired voice. "No! We can't we have not found anything yet. Come one last room what is the harm, you know we will be chewed out if we come back empty-handed." He said pleading. Fenlen sighed knowing that when Tamlen was like this nothing could stop him not even the keeper. She was half tempted to knock him out and drag him back to camp. At her sigh Tamlen turned and opened the door that was in the center of the hall's length. It swung open to reveal a mirror on a dais with a large strange looking bear at its base. The bear stood up on its four stumpy legs. Tamlen recoiled at the sight of the bear its fur was mangy and covered in spikes. It roared at the elves and charged them. 'CURI!' Fenlen yelled in her mind calling the spirit to her have let it leave before going into the cave as it had not wanted. She would later look back at think she really should have just knocked Tamlen out when the found the cave. The spirit of curiosity's power suddenly flooded her body and mind as Curi joined with her elf sister. Fenlen dashed in front of Tamlen and slammed her shield into the bear with the force of a small battering ram staggering the beast. Tamlen stood froze in fear of the creature before him it was something out of a nightmare. "TAMLEN!" Fenlen yelled trying to hold the bear off while protecting her clan mate, unfortunately she had left her heavy armor back at camp not planning on fight anything this big or powerful. Hearing her shout Tamlen shook himself out of his fear and moved to flank the bear driving his sword between the spikes of the beasts hide. The creature reared in anger slamming down on Fenlen with its full weight, seeing what it was doing Fenlen tried to back up only to trip on a root and fall. Realising she could not move in time Fenlen shifted to catch the incoming blow as best as she could, at the moment Tamlen got in another blow causing the bear to lose its balance making it come down with less force than it should have. The blow still split her shield in half from the force. 'If I live through this I am never leaving camp with Tamlen without my heavy shield and sword again.' She thought as the breath rushed out of her no lungs the only thing stopping her arm from shattering from the blow was Curi's power making her body stronger as it was it hurt like the dread wolf. The bear now turn to deal with Tamlen who was now backing away trying not to let the bears massive plate size paws hit him. Fenlen struggled to rise seeing the bear lift it's left fore limb for another blow at Tamlen she seized the small opening and lunge for the soft armpit of the beast it managed to strike the heart. The bear reared and fell back wrenching the sword from Fens grip, the bear toppled snapping the sword off at the hilt. Fen slumped down on the base of the dais. "That is it! We are leaving now." She gasping "Tamlen are you even listening?" but Tamlen was walking up the dais eye glued to the mirror. "Fen look at this there is something in the mirror." He said with a strangely quiet voice. "I don't fucking give a fucking damn, dread wolf fucking take the blighted mirror we are leaving now get down get down from there." Fenlen said as she got to her feet. "There's something in there, OH creators it saw me!" Tamlen's voice and face took on a panicked edge "Help Fen! Please help me." Just as he finished speaking the mirror turn black as coal and pulsed out a sickly black wave. Tamlen who had a hand on the mirror at the time appeared to turn black in that instance, Fenlen who was still at the base was hurled back hitting the wall in the hallway after being hurled out the door. Curi was driven out of Fenlen by the wave and thrown into the fade and could not feel Fenlen anymore. For Fenlen the next few moments passed in a series of blurry shots, stumbling out of the cave she collapsed into a heap on the ground hearing voices. A pair of face swam in and out of focus, one looked like the strange human who would come and trade with the clan and talk with the keeper, his mouth cover in that strange white goatee that he had was moves as if speaking but she could not make out the worlds. This seemed to make him sad, his swirling sliver eyes making her dizzy, and his hair was a strange mix of greens like the hunters cloaks making his tanned face seem even darker than it was. The other face was one she had never seen before he had dark skin and black hair with a trimmed bread and dark black eyes. Then she passed out.

Duncan was watching his newest recruit-who at that moment was walking as a mabari- walk with the lead warden rouge with thoughtful eyes. Loki had turned out to be true to his word when he showed up at the campsite with the sun setting last three days ago. Duncan smiled slightly how the younger wardens jumped in surprise when the mage flown down and landed in the small clearing that they had started making camp in. Turning back to his human form from his red tail hawk shape caused one of the younger recruits to let out a squeak of fear at the flash of light. Ever since he had shown himself to be a capable hand around camp knowing how to set wards around the camp each night. Along with being a great camp cook knowing how to turn bland trail food into a decent meal with simple herbs. He could also hunt fairly well as a Hawke. One thing that had caused no small amount of shock was his seeming preference to change shape to travel either as a dog or flying as a bird circling above them. Loki also seemed to be unable to keep his hair the same colour for more than a day, the mage changed it every day sometimes twice a day. When they stopped for the midday meal Loki turned back into his human form. As they eat a simple meal of cheese and hard biscuits and dried fruit. Duncan had noticed the mage had brought his own simple ration to augment their own so they now had dried fruit along with a large amount of simple nuts. The mage had come to them with well-fitting battle mage armor and clothes suited for travel, not the ropes of most mages.

Duncan was sitting letting the food settle for a bit before they would move on to denerim if all went to plan they would reach the city two days before the wedding the old elven friend Valendrian the alienage elder was planning. Duncan hopped to find a recruit in the daughter of a woman he once tried to recruit, but Valendrian had convinced him to let her get married instead to an elven man Valendrian found for her. He later found out that she had not want to get married but had been talked into it albeit reluctantly. He knew that the daughter had moved to Antiva when she was only ten after she was attacked by a Templar for begging in the streets outside the chantry. Now Valendrian was trying to get her home to stay by arranging a marriage for her without telling her about it. The daughter is under the impression that she is coming home for a visit in time for her cousin's wedding but Valendrian was planning both. Duncan didn't like that but it was not his place he could only hope she would be open to joining the wardens instead. A strange dark feeling like that of the darkspawn ran down his spine pulling his mind from such thoughts, he saw the other warden also bolt upright from the feeling. Strangely Loki also sat up like he saw a ghost even though he should not have been able to feel darkspawn as he had yet to go through the joining.

Loki felt a pulse of pure black magic that left an oily feeling behind. "What in the name of Fenharel's teeth was that?" Loki said directing the question towards Duncan. "I do not know, what did you feel, we felt the taint." Duncan said. "It was a pulse of black magic if I had to guess." Loki said Duncan looked thoughtful and was silent for a moment, looking up and making eye contact with Loki he spoke "Could you track the magic to its centre, we wardens could track the taint but it would be hard to find it quickly." Loki considered the request the magic was already fading but he could provide a general direction. Answer Duncan "I could only give you a general heading but yeah." "Good find it and let's move out I don't like the feel of this." The trail of power led them to a cave they were looking at it from the top of the slope leading down into the cave. As them were planning on who would go in and who would stay behind encase of trouble a female elf staggered out of the cave and collapsed at the entrance. Duncan took off at a run to the woman calling for his men to stay back and for Loki to follow him. Reaching the elf Duncan frowned as he felt the taint in this poor girl. "Fenlen!?" Loki voice sound shocked. Turning to the young mage Duncan said "You know this person?" "Yeah this is a ruin scout for a dalish clan that I trade with from time to time." Loki knelt his hands flickering with sliver fire that bath the woman without harming her. Duncan watched as her wounds closed and a small amount of colour returned to her tan cheeks. Looking up at Duncan "we should search the cave ruin scout would not have been her alone." Duncan looked at the cave then back at the woman "I agree I will go with two other you turn into a bird and see if you can find her clan the rest will stay here and watch the entrance and the girl." Nodding Loki flashed sliver and suddenly a hawk replaced the mage and started to fly off. Duncan waved the rest over and pick his two best rouge and went into the cave leave the rest to guard.

Fenlen came awake feeling tired but ok witch was odd considering she did not remember making it back to camp let alone her areveal that she shared with Merrill. Finding her clothes and getting dressed she stepped out of the wagon. "You're awake!" feneriel one of her clansmen said in an excited voice as he saw her as came jogging up to her wagon. "What happened, how did I get here?" she asked in a confused voiced "That Shem Loki and another grey warden Shem found you and brought you here." The elf answered. At that moment the Shems in question along with the keeper came up to join them. "It is good to see you awake da'len." The keeper said in a motherly voice. Keeper Marethari was an old elf with gold marking and a kind but firm voice. "Sadly there was no sign of you friend neither the wardens nor your clan could find this Tamlen." A Strange man who introduced himself as Duncan said in a sad voice "also you have been infected with the blight from the mirror that was in the ruin." Loki added in a somber tone. 'Curi are you there?' Fenlen called to her spirit sister. I am here sister I was worried I could not find you, but I feel the blackness is still in you the humans speak the truth. Curi's voice in her mind told her. "Also da'len there is no cure for this disease that I can make I can only slow it but Duncan can cure it if you go with him to be a warden." The keeper said. With the help of curiosity Fen knew this to be true, sighing "I understand keeper. May I stay for Tamlen's funeral?" she pleaded turning to Duncan. "Of course it will take some time for your keeper teach Loki all she knows on how to lessen and slow the taint, it will be some time before we can reach the place where we can cure you." Duncan said.

The rest of the day was spent with the clan saying goodbye and preparing to leave. The hardest ones her adoptive parents and her lover. The craft master Ilen who was like a father to her, he replaced her shield and sword and bow with the best ones he had. Also gave her knew armor that would be easier to travel in it was made of sylvan wood and ironbark. Her adoptive mother Ashella gave her a pendant from her birth mother and finally told what really happened to her parents.

The hardest one of all was saying goodbye to her lover Merrill. "Dareth shiral Emma lath" she whispered in Merrill's ears she held her tight as tears streamed down Merrill's cheeks. "Do not cry my dear Vhenan, please I cannot ever bear to see your tears especially knowing that I am the cause." Hold Merrill all the tighter. Fenlen loosened her grip on her lover so she could lift Merrill's head up from her shoulder. They were standing in their wagon saying goodbye in private before the funeral when she most leave to reach the human's camp before night fall. Tilting her head Fenlen kissed Merrill lightly slowly deepening the kiss until passion replaced sorrow and grief. She moved her along Merrill's body loosening ties until Merrill's rope fell from her shoulders. Merrill started moving her hands undoing buckles and straps on her lover's armor causing the plates and leather to fall off with dull thuds. Merrill stripped Fenlen of her under armor quickly as the fell on too their bedroll. They quickly divested the last offending articles of clothing blocking them from each other, exposing Fenlen's naturally tanned skin and Merrill's naturally pale skin.

Fen moved her mouth from Merrill's trailing her lips along her jaw stopping to suck and nibble on Merrill's sensitive ears like all elven ears were a pleasure zone for them when done right, and Fen was very skilled when it came to her lover's body. Continuing up the ear until she reached the pointed tip that she then bit sharply causing Merrill to let loose a cute little squeak until she started sucking the tip causing Merrill to moan and lean li towards her lover. Moving her lips to Merrill's pulse point she bit and sucked until there was a mark on her pulse point, she then move lower again to Merrill's snow white breasts and cherry nipples. Pulling one nipple into her mouth she began to work it with her tongue and teeth, while with her left hand kneading Merrill's round ass her right hand began massaging and playing with it in each measure. Until Merrill was panting and begging for fen to move lower to the source of the fire now burning through her veins. Fenlen gladly moved lower, reaching the apex of her lover's leg she ran her tongue along Merrill's sex starting at the lowest point until she reached the clit now flushed with blood and free from its hood. Fen sucked into her mouth gently sucking biting and licking in the proper measures. When Merrill's body was Fen slipped her first finger in gently working it in and out never fully removing the digit and always going deep with each slow thrust, never stopping her work on Merrill's clit. When she reach the base of her finger she stopped moving her hand letting Merrill adjust to that before slowly adding a second finger then repeating the motions again until she had three fingers inside her lover. Then she began thrusting and moving her hand until Merrill's moans she had been making stopped when she arched up as she and became a straggled cry as she climaxed. Fenlen slowed down both her thrusts and took her mouth off her lover's clit purring like the great cat that elves share many traits. She crawled up her lover hand still moving slowly inside to help he lover ride out and come down form her climax. They kissed again Merrill starting to purr as well from tasting herself of Fen's lips. When the waves faded Fenlen pulled her hand out and Merrill whimpered for the loss but started purring again when she saw Fen put those long beautiful finger into her mouth and hum contently eyes closed at the taste of her lover. Suddenly fen found herself pinned by Merrill who leaned down and whispered "My turn Vhenan."

As they got dressed and finished packing Fenlen for the trip that would take her away from the clan forever. Fenlen put a new skinning knife and sheath on her belt-a gift from Merrill when they agreed to be bonded had not yet bonded and now never would.- she turned to Merrill right before they made to leave the wagon and said "Emma lath do not weep for me and do not be afraid to move on from me, I would not have you cling to my memory. Honor my memory as I will honor yours but do not be afraid to find love in someone else should they stir your heart. Remember like when we lay one of our own to rest we plant a tree there so something good may one day come from something sad. Please promise me this Merrill do not cling to a memory of me." She said taking Merrill's hands in hers and looking deep in to her lover's eyes. "Only if you promise me the same Vhenan." Merrill said love filled with both sorrow and love in equal measure. "I promise Merrill. Dareth shiral Emma lath." "I promise Fenlen. Dareth shiral Emma lath." They left the wagon holding hands. It had never been a secret that Fenlen and Merrill and been lovers and closer than most bond mates. Only Tamlen had remained ignorant of that fact everyone knew and had tried to tell him, but he had gotten it into his head that it was because he was not good enough yet and that was why Ilen had refused when in fact it was because Fenlen had already asked and received permission from the keeper. The plan had been to tell him yesterday evening after supper.

After the funeral Fenlen grabbed her pack and put it on looking for Merrill but not seeing her she turned and followed the wardens out of the camp. Just outside of the camp stood Merrill. "I came to say one final farewell." She gently walked pass the wardens and kissed Fenlen one last time. "Dareth shiral Emma lath, dread wolf never catch your scent." Merrill whispered in Fen's ear and Fen whispered the same back. Stepping back and to the side Merrill watched as Fenlen the only lover she had ever know walk down a path were she could not follow. Fenlen took a deep breath and turned to Duncan and ask "what is the plan now?" "Now we travel to Denerim to find our next recruit from there we travel to high ever to pick up another recruit who is waiting for us, then we will travel to the mages tower to find another mage recruit there, we will also cross the lake there to save time on the road to the dwarven mountain to pick up at least one recruit if not two there then finally we will go south to ostagar where your cure and the joining await." Duncan said. "How many recruits do you already have?" she asked head tilting in curiosity. Duncan chuckled "you have many questions that is good, let's see we have two who are already waiting at the camp at ostagar with the king's army and we have Loki who joined us five days ago." "Ok, and the reason I ask so many questions it the fact that I am a spirit warrior whose spirit sister is Curi the curiosity spirit so I am always seeking to learn new things. Also I already know Loki he has trade with the clan many times and had helped me examine ruin from time to time." She said in slightly chirpy voice because Curi who was currently riding along to help fight the taint was really happy to be traveling and learning new things and that happiness was leaking over into Fenlen. "That is good as you will have to share a tent with Loki tonight as we will arrive too late to set up a new tent." Duncan smiling over to the young woman. "No problem I have done it before and he just sleeps as a big wolf anyway and that way he makes a great pillow." She replied still smiling. They then fell into a peaceful quiet and walk onwards to camp and onward to their destinies.

Fin


End file.
